Pretty Cure! Timber Power, Make Up!
Pretty Cure! Timber Power, Make Up! is the official transformation phrase used by Itsuki in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. To activate the transformation, Itsuki needs her Transformation Power Pen. Pretty Cure and Mascot Cure Timber—Twilight List of First Appearances Cure Timber—? Cure Timber and Moonbeam—? Cure Timber, Moonbeam, River, and Flare—? Cure Timber, Moonbeam, River, Flare, and Lovely—? Sequence When in School Uniform Itsuki takes out her Transformation Power Pen. It sparkles while she's holding it. When in her school uniform, she holds out the pen and says "Pretty Cure! Timber Power...!" 'Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while still holding the pen and shouts '"Make Up!" She puts the pen on her chest--it disappears--and her clothes are removed. Then her top appears, she then crosses her arms in a "X" shape and her gloves and sleeves appear. Her skirt appears, then her socks and shoes also appear. Her hair gets longer, becomes a dark brown, gets put in a ponytail, and a bow appears. Then her choker and earrings appear. Her belt appears when she waves her hand across her waist. Then Cure Timber proceeds to introduce herself. When not in School Uniform Itsuki takes out her Transformation Power Pen. Then she holds it straight out in the air. It sparkles while she's holding it. When not in her school uniform, she holds the pen out and says "Pretty Cure! Timber Power, Make Up!" '''The lightning symbol on the pen glows and spirals out. Afterwards, her body is outlined in a green light and her clothes are removed. She holds the pen and spins around as eletricity is emitted from it. Then she holds still with her back to the camera as an atom shape made from eletricity forms. A flash of lighting is seen then electric sparks zap her as she spins around upwards, forming her shoes, socks, skirt, belt, top, choker, and earrings. Then lightning strikes her hair, making it longer, darker brown, and a bow appears. Cure Timber strikes a pose, introduces herself, and does her final pose. Soundtrack Version In the soundtrack version, the full version can be heard, which lasts 2:00. Movie Changes In movies, the transformation is either shortened or only the beginning and end is shown. There is also a quick transformation. Speech Japanese '''Cure Timber: プリキュア！パワーパワー、メイクアップ！ Cure Timber: '''立ったまま強い木材は、キュアティンバー！ '''Cure Moonbeam: 5つ星の光で All: '道を導く星座と輝く '''All: '希望の素晴らしい力は何を征服することができます！ 'All: 'セーラー服プリキュア！ Romanization '''Cure Timber: Purikyua! Tinbā Pawā, Meiku Appu! Cure Timber: Tatta mama tsuyoi mokuzai wa, Kyua Tinbā! Cure Moonbeam: Itsutsu hoshi no hikari de All: Michi o michibiku seiza to kagayaku All: Kibō no subarashī chikara wa nani o seifuku suru koto ga dekimasu! All: Sērā Fuku Purikyua! Translation Cure Timber: Pretty Cure! Timber Power, Make Up! Cure Timber: The strong timber''' that remains standing, Cure Flare! '''Cure Moonbeam: Shining with the light of five stars All: And with the constellation guiding the way All: The wonderful power of hope can conquer anything! All: Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases